From Your Mouth To God's Ears: Part 1
by KaraMeL
Summary: Alternate Universe


  
**Part I**

  
  
  
  


Jack O'Neill stared dejectedly at the phone in front of him. No less then two minutes ago the phone had rung, a mysterious voice rasped into his ear and with that his whole life changed once again. It had been two years since he had last seen the vast Naquada gate that framed the back of a three-story silo where it was housed. Two years. Somehow he had lost what little that he had in excitement. He loved the thrill of going through an inter-dimensional portal to another world in the space of a few seconds, the thrill of a firefight and more or less what little was left of his life was based on that alien ring. But still, heedless of his feelings the entire program was scrapped and he, plus another hundred people found themselves in the dark and out on the streets. In a manner of speaking any ways. SG-1 was the team that was probably hit the hardest by this sudden turn of events. Daniel had been outraged by the sudden turn of events. He had insisted to Kingsely and almost any other official that would listen that they would in fact die if they did close the Stargate down. Instead of listening thy carted him off and told him that he would be placed somewhere... special if he didn't, well, in better terms shut up. Daniel had not listened and even went to the president. He was accused of trying to harm the president and was taken away to god knows where. Jack had lost track of him after they took his out of the country. Jack felt a bit of him wilt. Daniel was the only one that probably never deserved such treatment. He was a loyal friend and one of the damn best he had ever had. It was sad that things had turned out so badly for the young man. He still kept track of Sam over the years though, she know was a major and worked alongside the best and brightest in the space program. He had heard that her father had died about a year ago after a bad bout of Cancer. Jack shook his head. She hadn't told him about her father. Because of him she managed to get on the program and was working on the international space station. At this point she was already up there, in the large expanse of stars that he had once searched with his own two feet. After a while he started to forget all what he had learned, it was a part of the job. Teal'c, well, Teal'c had departed soon after the Stargate had been officially decommissioned. He had left through the Stargate, saying his good-byes, probably knowing that he would never see his beloved friends again. He went to Chulak. Who knew if he was even still alive? Daniel had said his good-bye earlier, saying later that he probably would've jumped into the event horizon. The United States refused his request to go through the gate so that he could look for Sha're. He had nearly stormed off without fighting for the Stargate. He should've stormed off, Jack thought ruefully; maybe then he could still have been part of the program. Never again had Jack felt so alone in this world of his. He talked to Sam occasionally but he still felt as if he were missing a big chunk of his life. Daniel and Teal'c were gone, out of reach just like Charlie. He had also lost track of the good ol' Doc. Frasier was now a big city doctor in New York. He had managed to visit her once, but it was too uncomfortable for his liking. Nothing was as it was any more. Jack sighed and stood. He grabbed his coat and his keys. If there was any thing he owed this dismal world of his, this was it. 

He approached the Cheyenne Mountain complex with a bit of anxiety. It was hard coming back when all that had happened here was buried in the archives of the pentagon. It was an area that was never meant to exist, yet it did. Security was raised again, three check points, metal detectors, everything. Amazingly enough he didn't feel the least bit impressed with the security measures. He had gone through this dance before. Two years ago. He was led through the dusty, unused hallways and down the stairway. There he was met with the familiar sight of the ring that had been his gateway to new worlds. He stopped in his tracks for a minute and stared in awe at the ring. It had become a distant memory in the past two years, but low behold, there it was. He then shifted his gaze at the long table that dwarfed the entire room below. There, he saw two familiar faces. His mouth widened in a grin he didn't feel.   
"General Hammond you old bast-." He stopped, remembering military etiquette. He brought his hand up sharply and saluted. General Hammond's pudgy face broadened into a grin. Instead of the usual salute he approached Jack and grabbed his hand, pumping it into a handshake.   
"Welcome back Colonel O'Neill." Jack smiled again. He searched the room. There was a fluster of activity and almost nobody had acknowledged the two men's reunion. Jack didn't mind, he was showing the emotion that people double his age usually showed. The second and only other familiar person in the crowd that he could identify was Conner. He waved a greeting. Jack waved back and was relieved to see the younger man go back to whatever he had been doing before. Jack didn't feel like talking to anyone. It was even a shock to be here again without being forcibly removed. General Hammond broke into his musings and Jack forced himself back to reality.   
"We have a special job for you Colonel. You're the only member of SG-1 we were able to find. Major Carter will be joining us in a day or so. We need for you to find Dr. Daniel Jackson. After you reassemble SG-1 you will be sent to find Teal'c." Jack raised his eyebrows. This was the last thing he would've expected Hammond to say. After Daniel's bitter fights with the U.S. government he and Hammond had had a bad argument. Right after the fight, Daniel managed to get himself thrown out of the country. He was welcome to return after a year, but as far as Jack knew he had never returned.   
"You're kidding right?" Hammond's serious expression told him no.   
"All I know is that he took up temporary residence in Greece then went to Rome. After that we lost him. Jack blinked.   
"It is a pretty big world out there General." Hammond nodded grimly.   
"Right now, we need him Colonel. As soon as you find him and we have Carter I'll explain." Jack nodded, saluted and spun on his heels. He had a lot of work to do. 

"Sir?" The voice was all to familiar and Jack felt a rush of joy race through his veins. Had she changed? Was she still the same woman he had known for a year during their far-flung travels? He turned slowly, deliberately. She was there. His face broadened into the ever so sardonic grin.   
"Carter! I hear things are looking up for you!" Sam nodded. The smile she wore didn't quite reach her eyes. They were surprisingly hallowed, unlike the Captain that he had grown to know. "I heard you were promoted to Major. Good job." There was an air of uncertainty between them. He relented. Opening his arms he was surprised when she threw herself into them.   
"I missed you sir." She said. Jack put his arms around her. "Do you, I mean where's Daniel?" Jack put his chin on her head and breathed evenly.   
"I don't know. I've been trying to find out. The latest thing I found on the man was that he was arrested, uh," he separated himself from their embrace and shuffled through some papers. "Egypt. Some petty theft or something. Says he lies in Cairo." Jack smiled briefly. "He has a criminal record. Can you believe that? Our honest to God Danny is a petty thief." He turned to Sam who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Carter? You okay?" She murmured a bit then blinked.   
"Yes. I'm just remembering. You know what, NASA isn't like going through the Stargate sir. I miss the old thrill." She smiled sadly. "Ever since my Dad died, well things have been a little better between my brother Mark and me." I was thinking of, well, starting a family. You know how it is." Jack nodded to. He had never wanted children, but yet he did. When he looked back at Carter he saw her wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.   
"You alright?" He was beginning to feel like a broken record. She sniffed and shook her head. Instead of pushing her, he grabbed a fist full of papers. "Come on Carter, whoops, I mean Major. We've got a Danny boy to find." 

It was only a day later, standard time when the arrived in Egypt, Cairo. From what they learned, he lived near the pyramids and spent most of his time there, digging with the fellian. He resorted the petty theft to survive. He didn't earn much, only enough for a residence that was crowded and dirty. Inwardly Jack winced. For such a brilliant man he had managed to get on the wrong end of life. The outside heat was stifling. It must have been at least 60 degrees out there. They claimed their baggage and followed a bunch of tourists out the doors into the crowded streets. Cabs honked and people shouted in Arabic. Jack winced as a passerby yelled at another man across the street from them. Carter flagged down a cab and they managed to squeeze in. The outside world continued to rush by, oblivious to the two Americans in the Cab. They had decided to travel light, seeing that as soon as they found Daniel they would be out of there and in Cheyenne Mountain. They finally exited the larger crowds and went into the poorer part of Cairo. It was dismal, and Sam shifted towards Jack as a leering face appeared in their window. The man grinned toothlessly and the driver of the Cab yelled at him in Arabic. He finally stopped in front of a mud covered building two stories high. A dead animal of sorts was draped over a stick on the front porch. Inside and around them there was silence and Jack grabbed Carter's hand as the door creaked open. From inside, Jack could hear a small child wailing, and an elderly man peeked out. He let loose a torrent of Arabic then gave them a one over. Seeing that they didn't understand them he spoke in halting English.   
"Who are you?" Jack smiled.   
"Hello. We're looking for a man, his name's Daniel Jackson. He had long hair, about six feet, glasses... You seen him?" The man stared at him incredulously then pointed down a street and shut the door in Jack's face. "Thanks." Jack commented to the door that had now replaced the old man. He pushed Carter aside and hopped down the stairs. He had not seen Daniel for almost two year, and quite frankly he missed the young archeologist. They walked down the street, their footsteps sounded harsh and unwelcome in the quiet sanctuary. The muddy walls were littered with signs and writing. Graffiti. In the middle, a large black hieroglyph stood out. The eye of Ra. Jack shivered, even in the intense heat. Somewhere in the distance he heard the breaking of glass then a woman scream. Jack quickened his footsteps almost left Carter behind. He slowed and stopped when he came to a large sign at the end of the street. It was heavily inscripted in Arabic, but the meaning was clear. Rows upon rows of graves complete with tombstones. Jack dropped his hands. The man had been trying to tell him that Daniel was dead. When had this happened? Why had it happened? Well, he told himself rhetorically, it must have been before he had gotten arrested. He eliminated all the old gravestones and threw himself at one. He couldn't read anything, but he assumed that it was Daniel's. It was better to grieve for someone rather than no one. Carter put her hand on his shoulder and he sat there for a minute. Better compose himself before calling his superiors about the bad news.   
"Jack?" A voice behind him had a slight accent to it, and for a minute he thought he was imagining things. Carter was trying to pull one on him.   
"Carter. Just a minute. Can't you see my best friend's dead?" There was a sigh by his ear. And he could swear that he was imaging things. Carter was beside him.   
"Gosh Jack, I never knew that you had a friend named Ali Tunhy. Well, I guess you still managed to keep ties with him, considering he died in 1945. Past life maybe?" There it was, a sardonic voice that almost mirrored his own. He turned, just like he did with Carter. Deliberately. Once again he saw a familiar face, this one more so. The long hair was tied back with a piece of twine and owlish glasses were perched on his head. A three-day stubble graced his fine features like wool. He looked older somehow, less innocent. But he was still Daniel. Jack stood carefully. He was afraid that somehow if he moved too quickly that Daniel might disappear, and then they would be back at ground zero. Daniel stayed where he was. Unsure, just like Jack. Daniel was thinner. Where he used to have muscle he now sported bones. He had discarded the plaid that he usually wore for more conventional clothing. Jack walked closer until they were at least a meter apart. A strange darkness cloaked Daniel's eyes. Like a shadow of despair. Daniel offered his hand, but instead Jack grabbed him and hugged him. Daniel's eyes widened with an animal fear and for a second Jack regretted his action. Daniel clapped his back fiercely and then pulled away.   
"Daniel, My god. Where have you been?" Daniel flickered his gaze upwards for a second then continued to answer in his tinted accent.   
"Here." He shrugged. "I've been working. In my spare time I come here." Jack narrowed his eyes against the sun. Then he asked the obvious question.   
"Why?" By this time Sam had come up behind Jack and was peering at Daniel over his shoulder. He smiled but gazed downwards.   
"Because of her. He pointed to a gravestone on the other side of the cemetery. It was plain, but in the middle it was graced with a photo of a lovely child no more than fifteen or sixteen. She almost reminded Jack of a woman he had once met on his inter-planetary travels. On Argos. She had a wide eyed innocence about her. Jack stooped low, Carter with him. She was oddly shy of Daniel and he wondered why.   
"Who's she?" Daniel answered with almost a father's pride.   
"Her name's Katrina. She's Italian. She came down here when she was eight. She was abandoned at birth and was badly treated. She turned to prostitution as a way to feed and clothe herself. At day she begged. I found her when I came here last year. I managed to keep her off the streets for a while. When she saw the sacrifice I made to keep her off, giving her the food in the house, she went back out without telling me. A man came, he took her, and the next day she was dead." He smiled sadly and touched the picture, as if he could see something more than Carter or Jack could see. Abruptly he turned and walked away. Jack followed suit. Carter followed a second after, still dwelling on Daniel's words. Daniel kept walking, not really caring if Jack and Carter followed or not. He reached his home and rapped on the door. The old man smiled, his teeth yellowed with age. He pointed at Jack and Sam and let out a flood of Arabic.   
"No Sahla, they're with me." He gestured to Jack and Stepped inside. The hallway was cluttered and Daniel just stepped over the junk. Jack and Carter followed him again, through the small hallways and up a flight of stairs. He got to a room and he shoved a key in the lock. Slamming his body against the door he caught himself and the door flew open. He jerked his head and the two former members of SG-1 followed. He collapsed partially on a sofa stuffed with some ort of hay and stared up at his guests. He didn't look frightening and menacing anymore, instead he looked scared, vulnerable. He sighed and gestured to a sofa with a rip down the middle of it and a straw wicker chair. Carter chose the one in the shadows. The sofa. Jack turned the chair backwards and sat down, crossing his arms on the chair backing.   
"So, How are you Jack? How's Sara? I hope you're doing okay." He looked at Carter, partially hidden in the shadows. "Won't you introduce me to your friend?" Jack started. True, Sam looked different, well, very different. She had now donned shoulder length hair with no bangs; also, Daniel probably had never seen Carter with shorts. She didn't look that bad either when he reflected on it. Daniel looked at him, expecting an answer.   
"Well, I'm great, yep, I'm cool, uh, actually hot. Sara, well Sara is married again. Not to me though. She had a kid. And, well Major why don't you introduce yourself." Sam let out a strangled snort.   
"You don't remember me Daniel?" He shook his head.   
"I don't remember any Majors. Maybe, except Kawalsky. You still haven't answered my question." Jack smiled.   
"Don't tell me you don't remember Sam." Daniel squinted, then removed his glasses from the top of his head. He slid them on, and then suddenly he looked like the old Daniel, plus a stubble. He smiled.   
"Sam. Don't tell me you're shy now? Come on, I'm the same person I was two years ago." His smile faded and he abruptly stood and went into a little alcove behind Jack. Jack swiveled his chair, following Daniel's progress. "Where's my manners?" Jack heard Daniel stutter from within the little room. "I haven't offered you drinks. I won't keep you here long, I bet you have business to attend to here in Cairo." Jack opened his mouth but a warning look from Carter quieted him. Daniel wasn't in the mood to hear what they had to tell him. "So, what would you guys like?" Jack shrugged.   
"Beer?" There was a pause.   
"Alright. There was a clink of ice then Daniel called out again. "Sam?"   
"Water please." She turned and walked to a window covered by a dirty brown cloth. She pulled it open and gasped as she saw the pyramids that lined the darkening horizon. Leafy branches swung in front of the open window, and a cool breeze sailed through the window. It was beautiful. Daniel came into the room and froze when he saw his friends. He put down the tray with a rattle and looked at the people he once called his friends. He cleared his throat and the two of them looked back, embarrassed. He handed Jack a beer and Sam a glass of water with ice in it. He himself took a bottle of yellow liquid from a shelf over top his sofa. He poured some of the liquid in his glass and replaced the bottle. Jack looked back at him and almost spit out a mouthful of his beer. Daniel had about three or four shots of whiskey in his cup. If he drank that he would pass out for three days. Daniel took it in stride and threw back his head. He drowned the entire cup and to Jack's amazement reached to the bottle again. Instead of stopping him Jack sat carefully, still nursing his beer.   
"So, what is your business here any ways?" He looked up. Jack felt a chill go through his body. He shrugged and looked back at Carter. She shrugged as well.   
"We're here to take you back, back home." Daniel slammed his cup down.   
"What?" The look was back. Haunted, unshaven, uncaring. His cheeks flushed slightly.   
"We're taking you home." Jack stated again.   
"I'm not deaf. I heard you." He let out a short bark of laughter. "This," he gestured around him, "is my home now. Let me give you a little advice. Retire somewhere nice, don't bother doing any favors for people like me. Remember, I'm the crazy one, saying things about Goa'uld attacks and alternate realities. God, I even remember you laughing at me. Look. Go home, just go."   
"Daniel." He stated the word warningly. "I have to take you home. We need you. They're reopening the Stargate." Daniel stood unsteadily. He spun on his heel, then back at Jack.   
"Look," he almost spat the words. "Just go, there's the door. I don't want to go back, nothing you say is going to make me." He slammed the wall beside him with his fist and went through a door. He slammed it and left Carter and Jack in a stunned silence. Jack frowned and rose to his feet. Daniel would get a piece of his mind; they had traveled halfway across the world to retrieve his sorry ass...   
"Let me talk to him." Good, great. That would probably be a good idea. Jack fought with himself for a minute then relented.   
"Go Ahead Carter. Try to make him understand we're on a need to know basis." She nodded and then opened the door to Daniel's room, softly knocking before entering without waiting for an answer.   
"Daniel?" She called out. She stepped into the darkened room. Daniel was nowhere in sight. Sam felt a breeze caress her cheek and she turned to an open window which led to a porch. There, silouheted by the last of the evening's light was Daniel. He still had the twine in his hair. It didn't suit him. He looked like a criminal. She watched him for a minute as he sketched something on a pad of paper. He looked back when he heard a sound.   
"Oh, Sam." He took his book off his lap and shoved it in a shelf beside him. "Why aren't you gone yet?" If he had meant it to be harsh, it didn't seem that way.   
"We were sent here to get you and bring you back..."   
"To what?" He almost yelled. Then he softened his tone. "I lost everything when they threw me out. My belongings, clothes, even my friends." He threw his head back at the vast landscape. Sam felt sorrow from the man ahead of her, she tried to conjure up reassurances, comments, anything. Instead she sat on the floor beside him. He didn't look at her, just stared unfocused at the sunset.   
"I know how you feel." Daniel closed his eyes and reopened them. She expected him to yell again.   
"No you don't." He waved her away. "Look the last thing I need is to go back. I can't handle being there. I'm just an unwanted person in a world of billions." She tried to stop him, but instead he continued. She listened. Something Jack wouldn't have thought to do. "When they deposited me in Greece I was devastated. I tried to go back but was revoked. After working odd jobs for a month I found myself on the streets. I tried to kill myself Sam. It didn't work. They patched me up and threw me into Italy. I worked for a while translating for archeologists in Pompeii. After awhile they didn't need me, so I took all the money I had saved and came here." He blinked again. Sam could see a tear rolling down his weatherworn cheek. "I heard about you, about NASA. I'm happy for you. Really." She looked at the three pyramids that lined up perfectly with Orion's belt. He seemed to read her thoughts. "I came here because of Sha're. Somewhere up there she is. I don't know where. I should've gone through the gate. Even better, end my miserable existence." Sam looked up, shocked.   
"Daniel, don't even joke about that." She looked back at him. "You've got tons to live for." She stopped herself, then continued. "We are offering you a second chance Daniel. Take it." He stared silently at her, trying to read her thoughts, he intentions. Then he nodded.   
"As soon as I've strutted my stuff in the U.S. I'm going. Because I know Jack will hound me until I go. When do we leave?" Sam smiled. 

The plane landed with a bump and then a squeal of tires. During the entire journey Daniel had stayed silent. Once or twice Sam and Jack had tried to ask him more about his life after the SGC. Daniel had detoured their questions and remained polite, but distant. Jack had watched his friend stare blankly ahead without blinking. It scared him more than he would've liked to admit. It was uncomfortable to sit without talking when they had been such close friends before. Jack, instead had talked to Sam about her current profession. She he answered him, and secretly Jack watched Daniel hoping for some sort of reaction, some sort of sign that the man beside him was the least bit compassionate. Twice his eyes had flickered in their direction. He opened his mouth as if to say some thing, but instead resumed his lonely vigil. Daniel had abandoned his scruffy clothing for a T-shirt that Jack had lent him and a pair of khaki shorts. He had also taken the awful twine out of his hair and shaved. He resembled the old Daniel now. Sort of. A cough beside him made him jump slightly. Daniel was looking at him strangely. Jack then realized that they were docked and everybody was standing. Beside him, Sam smiled.   
"Come on Jack." Daniel stood impassively and reached for his belongings. He didn't offer any sign of happiness or emotion to indicate what he felt in being back in the U.S.   
"Lighten up Danny-boy. You look like a deranged terrorist." Instead of laughing at the joke Daniel glared at him. He stormed off in the direction of the doors. Jack watched him storm off and shook his head.   
"Don't push him Jack." He turned to Sam who was staring at him, her blond hair falling into her eyes. "He's thirty five years old and he feels like he's been abandoned for the past two years. Give him time to get used to the fact he's part of a team again." Jack nodded. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that time wasn't something they had a lot of. 

When the looming shadow of the Cheyenne mountain complex Daniel couldn't help but lean foreword. This place had only existed in the far reaches of his mind before Jack and Sam had come. Beside him Jack watched him. He knew that he was acting slightly childish, but he couldn't forget the leering face in his dreams when he was booted out of the country. Jack's. He leant back again, masking his expression carefully. A sigh beside him made him look. The base seemed to be on full alert, three check points... the works. Daniel couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Was his experience in the Alternate reality coming true? Would he and the population of Earth be destroyed by the Goa'uld? He hadn't bothered to ask Jack if that's why he came down here. In fact, he had not cared. Just to see the Stargate again would be worth the trip. This time if they did close down the Stargate, he would go through, regardless of the danger. The checkpoints flashed by quicker than expected. That never happened. There was something big happening. The airman driving the car stopped it and ushered the three former teammates out and into the complex. Where there was once dust and emptiness there now was a nervous energy. The numbers on the elevator ticked upwards, twenty-three, four, five, six, seven, twenty-eight. The doors finally opened and the hallways that were almost vacant on the top floor suddenly sprang to life here. Men in camouflage jackets, pants and heavy artillery flashed by, shouting orders to comrades. A quick flash of sadness raced through Daniel's veins. He had wished long ago that he had the privilege to stay in the country he had been raised in, to go through the shinning event horizon and study new cultures. But now, his sadness suddenly turned to anger, he would be forced to watch an overwhelming onslaught to the people who had forsaken him. He stared at the hallways ahead instead of focusing on his feelings. He had practiced this particular exercise many times. Teal'c's memory had prompted it. He would never forget the brave Jaffa. He knew that he probably had not survived the trip back to Chulak. The serpent guards would've surely killed him on sight. Daniel's frown deepened and darkened. He should've gone through the darkness. A nudge in his ribs made him look up, startled. The frown still etched in his face. It was Jack.   
"This way Danny-boy." He jerked his head. Daniel felt a little bit of remorse. Jack didn't look very happy. Daniel knew it was probably of him. Once again Jack's leering face appeared in his memory. Jack didn't deserve his remorse. That was the only thing apparent to him now. He mustered up his courage, shooting a look at a solider that seemed all too familiar. The briefing room was the same as he had left it. The mahogany table shined with an inner light and below the large picture window there it stood. He ignored the formalities behind him and stepped up to the window. He flattened his palm against the window and he drowned out all the sound in the room with one question.   
"I was right wasn't I?" Nobody answered for a couple of seconds and he forced an answer by turned, his dark expression apparent to all those around the large table. It was General Hammond who said something first, not what he wanted, but a start.   
"Welcome back son, sit down. We all need to talk. As soon as I debrief you, you have a go." Daniel didn't appreciate the detour of his question, but the newest one he had formed seemed more tantalizing at the moment.   
"Go where?" General Hammond answered that one with a perfect clarity.   
"Chulak." Daniel laughed cruelly.   
"Teal'c probable dead. You still haven't answered my first question." General Hammond cleared his throat and exchanged a glance with Jack and Sam. Daniel had become cold, hardened, jaded over the years.   
"Yes Dr. Jackson, you were correct." Daniel narrowed his eyes and let the General continue. "We sighted them a couple days ago. We will need Teal'c help and your knowledge of the situation." Daniel smiled and closed his eyes.   
"You," he started. "You brought me half way across the world to tell me that you need my help. Now?" He opened his eyes and stared at the Stargate. "You have already failed. We're dead. Don't you understand? The coordinates that I brought back were meant to stop the attack before it started."   
"We tried to coordinates Dr. Jackson. They didn't work." Daniel looked at the three members seated at the table, then at the Stargate.   
"We go to Chulak. Teal'c should know." Sam stared at him. "If, if he's still alive." Daniel straightened and nodded to the General. He walked to the door and then turned back to the table. "You better hope he's alive General or you're out of a job." He stopped himself. "Or, we're all out of a job." He let the grimness of his words sink in, and then he left the room. He had an old friend to visit. 

Sam found Daniel an hour after he had left the debriefing. She had explained to the General Daniel's difficulty in adjusting back with his friends. The General had let him go, and had explained what he needed done from the former SG team. Sam had listened and endured the uncomfortable briefing. She didn't know what she had expected when she had seen Daniel again. Whatever it was, this was defiantly not it. Jack had told her he was getting ready to gear up, with a clear intention that meant that she was to find their archeologist. She knew the first place he would go would be his former office. It was empty, but an airman helpfully offered a direction where he had seen the archeologist go to. The only other place he had always like to go was the gate room. He had once told Sam while staring at the gate with his usual unfocused look that it reminded him of Sha're and how he would see her again. He had not even been allowed to go to Abydos, regardless of any blockade or not. When her father had died in an unexpected bout of cancer she had had the urge to call Daniel. He of all people knew what it was like to lose a parent. She managed to track down Jack who had told her of Daniel's incident and deportation. She had kept some communication up between herself and the Colonel, but before they reopened the project she had begun to lose touch with him. She was hoping that Daniel would have been the same man she had met, so full of spirit and emotion. Now he was just a shell of a man. She found him in the gate room, sitting on the floor under the window that housed all the super computers that ran the gate. He was staring, his mind far from the object in front of him. She stepped close, her high-heels unnaturally loud in the deafening silence.   
"What?" The voice was gruff and it surprised her. She pulled a hand through her shoulder length hair and glanced around nervously.   
"I'm here to get you. We're going soon." Daniel waved his hand carelessly.   
"Do you know just being here makes me feel helpless, like reopening old wounds Carter." He didn't say her name. She could see wet trails down his cheeks. She assumed he had been crying and she didn't push the topic further. Somewhere under the facade lay the old Daniel. Lost, forgotten, alone. Much like the Daniel on the outside.   
"Why would it do that?" She felt slightly foolish, as if she were talking to a stone wall instead of a man.   
"This thing," He waved at the Stargate. "Was my life..."   
"It still is." Sam interrupted. She didn't like where the conversation was going.   
"And those bastards. I don't know where, took it away. It wasn't fair." He waved his hand some more then buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath. The he stood. For a minute Sam swore she could see the old Daniel. Happy, curious and self-satisfying. Then the mask reappeared. The new Daniel, the spiteful Daniel who could never forgive anybody was back. He stared at the large Naquada ring again then back at Sam. Then he walked away, leaving Sam to stare after his disappearing form once again. 

The Gate dialed to some far off place, which had always remained a part of his life. Daniel watched in his nocomintal way as it spun back and forth, it's alien devices buried within holding the key to the universe. It had been ten minutes ago when he had allowed himself to break down. And in front of all people, Sam Carter. Then he had covered himself up by insulting then refusing to cooperate with the woman who had been the most kindest in his life. He was digging a deep grave indeed. He glanced back impassively at the two other members who had not found any difficulty in renewing aquantinces. In a way he envied them. Then he told himself with a mental smack in the head that he was the cause of his 'discharge' from the country, and that only he was to blame. He had a lot of anger in him, the kind that always stayed. Shala had always insisted that he 'cleanse his soul' of the unwanted demons, but they had become a part of him, and forgetting would make him vulnerable to the outside world. He had no loyalties to anyone; he felt that they would only further screw up his life. Maybe if he tried he could still walk on eggshells with Jack. There was one thing that he remembered his parents telling him. Forgiveness began from the soul. To him that was now bullshit. Jack had made the first friendly move and he had down right insulted the man. Daniel frowned and hunched deeper into his standard issue clothing. His hands fell to his thighs where his gun was. He felt it's comfortable presence and for once imagined the cool metal against his forehead.   
"Chevron seven locked." The Stargate billowed open and Daniel scowled further. He remembered what one of the psychiatrists had said to his foster parents. 'He's a troubled little boy." Well, that was pretty obvious. He glanced at the control window and saw the General nod his head. Stepping on the ramp he faced the event horizon and walked foreword, welcoming it's cool molten surface. He stepped through and whirled into the oblivion. 

The first thing Jack O'Neill felt upon his arrival to the alien planet of Chulak was the cold. The world was serene and beautiful, and only the three members from earth knew it's deadly inhabitants that lived in the stomachs of the Jaffa. Jack quickly rolled to his feet, wincing as he felt the gravel bite into his shoulder. The surrounding area was calm, quiet. Unlike anything he had ever know to expect from this corner of the universe. Beside him Sam also trained her gun on the surrounding area. Who knew what dangers were here...   
"Hey wait!" Jack called to Daniel as he walked through their little stockade without pausing. "Daniel!" Jack hissed. Daniel kept walking without any regard for what his former CO was saying. Jack grumbled a threat and stood, walking slowly and training his gun in all directions. He was getting seriously fed up with Daniel's disregard for his own life and any other person's around him. Beside him Sam let out a sigh as they passed the open grounds and disappeared into cover. Daniel now waited, his back turned to them. Suddenly Jack felt a flash of anger course through his veins. He, Carter and Daniel could've been killed if there were guards anywhere near the area. He strode over to Daniel and spun him around. Jack stopped when he saw that Daniel's eyes were closed. Daniel pushed away from Jack and put a finger over his lips.   
"Shut up. Listen." Behind Daniel Jack heard the rustling of bushes and Jack automatically snapped the safety on his gun. Whatever was there wouldn't see them if his name wasn't Jack O'Neill. "Stop!" Jack blinked and looked at Daniel who had materialized in front of the gun.   
"Get out of my way." Jack didn't mean to sound harsh but he could see Daniel wince.   
"It's only a bird." If to punctuate his words a nameless bird cawed and flew off. Jack released his grip on the gun and nodded to Carter behind him. He turned to Daniel who was tying back his hair again.   
"Don't ever do that again Daniel. Next time I might actually shoot." Daniel looked up sharply, but had no other visible reaction. Then he realized where he had seen an attitude like Daniel's. Himself, when Charlie had died. Jack re-secured the strap of his gun and looked at the darkening horizon. Daniel stared in the direction of Chulak.   
"Let's go." Jack had absolutely no idea where they were going, but for some reason beyond his level of intelligence he knew that somehow Daniel knew where they were going. Signaling to Carter he let her go ahead and he turned, covering their flanks. Like he had said before, who knew what dangers were here, maybe a wild bird that would viscously attack them. He shrugged and followed suit. 

The lamps that stood in every doorway lighted up their path to wherever Daniel was taken them. Stuck in the middle of the trio Sam Carter trudged along, following Daniel's swift form into the darkness. He had told them that they were almost there about ten minutes ago. Sam had soon lost track of the winding cobble stone streets that seemed a living replica of ancient roman times. Large buildings and bathhouses lined the streets and she noted the shop stalls locked up for the night. All the rooms were darkened and supposedly people lay inside sleeping, unaware of the three Tau'ri from the first world crossing their doors like thieves. Sam closed her eyes as a creature that sounded like a dog barked three times then the sound faded once again into the darkness. Behind her, Jack followed, breathing evenly and quietly. She envied his control. Without his supportive 'sounds' in the background, she would probably be screaming bloody murder. In front of her Daniel stopped. She was so close to him she almost crashed. Jack looked back, watching the quiet streets for any sign of light. Daniel peered around a corner, and satisfied that the coast was clear, he rapped on the door. From within a voice stirred.   
"What do you want?" Daniel blinked and knocked three more times. The voice within quieted to a hush and Jack had to lean foreword to hear the voice.   
"Master Brat'ac. It's us." The door immediately unlocked and swung open, the solid oak-like wood replaced buy the all too familiar face of the wizened old man.   
"Daniel. You have come. Teal'c had told me that one day you would return." He stood taller. His old body muscular under the sleeping garment he wore. Jack raised his eyebrows and Brat'ac took the hint.   
"Come in. The next legion should be here any moment. They have raised security since the attack was started." Brat'ac ushered them in and he clapped Daniel on the back.   
"Which brings to mind the obvious question, where is Teal'c?" Jack looked around the corner as if he might have suddenly appeared.   
"Not here." Sam closed her eyes. She hoped that had didn't mean what she thought he said.   
"Then where is he?" Brat'ac blinked then smiled sadly. Jack narrowed his eyes. "He is gone. He was lucky to escape with his life." Daniel cleared his throat.   
"Gone where." He voiced the question gently. He didn't want to upset the hundred something old man.   
"He left this world a month ago, he went to..." The old man wrinkled his nose. "I will show you," he finally decided. He went into the next room, talking as he went. "He wanted to ensure his family's safety. He was sure you would return for him so he gave me the..." The old man stumbled on the unfamiliar word. "Adr, Ares, Addret..."   
"Address," Sam supplied. She walked to a nearby table and examined the forks and knives. For such an advanced culture they had almost medieval tools Jack went to a large opaque ball that hung suspended in the air. He waved his gun under it to see if it had some sort of invisible supports. Daniel continued to ask questions.   
"And have we been there before?" Brat'ac popped his head back in the room, for a Jaffa he had an amazingly good sense of humor.   
"I do not know. Teal'c did not supply and I did not ask." His eyes crinkled at the edges. Sam smiled to, Brat'ac reminded her somewhat of her father when he had been alive. Jack spoke up.   
"What's this?" He had stopped playing with the underside of the ball and was tapping it with his fingers. It seemed hallow, like a TV screen.   
"That," Brat'ac said almost proudly, "Is a Goa'uld Long Range Communications Device."   
"A Glerched?" Jack tried to short-form it. Daniel shook his head. Something was defiantly bothering him. Brat'ac stared strangely at Jack and pointed at the device.   
"No, It is a Goa'uld Long Range..."   
"Communications Device, yes thank you. I was making a joke." Jack interrupted. Daniel glared at Jack.   
"We must go now O'Neill," said Brat'ac, dismissing the other man's attempt at humor. "There will be guards in the streets soon." Daniel nodded and took an offered weapon from Brat'ac's hand.   
"What's this?" Asked Jack as he was offered a similar weapon.   
"This is a Zat'n'icatel." Jack knitted his eyebrows.   
"A what?" He thought what he had just said then stopped the Jaffa master from answering. "Don't bother. I'll call it a Zat gun." Sam examined the weapon but had no time to finish as she was dragged out into the cold night, and back to where they had come. 

The night's cold seeped through his clothing like a leech. It reminded him sorely of Egypt, and how cold it seemed after the day's heat, night on Earth felt much like the coldness of gate travel, so remote but it took you places far from where you had been originally. The thought brought back many memories. Some the better of the latter. Daniel frowned grimly for the umpteenth time on arrival to this planet. He should have stayed in Egypt. Then he knew what was going to happen to the place he now called home if he didn't offer some sort of help to the SGC. If he didn't owe it to Jack and Sam, he defiantly owed it to the history he so loved. Daniel stopped in front of the large ring. Brat'ac moved to the DHD and searched the area. He spoke out of turn, answering their unanswered questions.   
"Most of the guards have gone with Apophis to destroy your world." Jack nodded and shrugged.   
"Why is he attacking our world in the first place, we haven't attempted gate travel for two years?" Daniel wanted to know the same thing. He had always watched the stars, looking for signs of Spacecraft, trying to figure out if he wasn't nuts and he hadn't dreamed the entire alternate reality/parallel plane thing.   
"Ammonet managed to detour his train of thought to Sokar. He had managed to kill him off. The system lords were not pleased so he has gone to destroy the Tau'ri to win back their favor." Daniel nodded. Jack and Sam looked at him.   
"Sokar, he was the original god of the dead." Jack grinned.   
"And I was so hoping to go to hell." Sam smiled. Daniel didn't. Brat'ac went to the configurations on the DHD. He seemed confused for a moment but instead he slapped his palm on seven symbols in quick succession. Daniel watched as suddenly the darkened night sprung into full view. Brat'ac grinned.   
"We go." The old man grabbed his staff from Daniel who had held it and strode foreword.   
"Wait! What if there's a blockade of some sort?" Jack called out. Brat'ac stopped in front of the event horizon.   
"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." And then he stepped into the space between the two worlds. Jack looked at Sam who shrugged and also ran foreword.   
"That particular cliche doesn't always work," Jack said softly, but Daniel heard him anyway. Daniel also stepped up to the top of the staircase, shooting one last glance towards the distance where Sha're was housed. She wouldn't be there. Not any more. Jack stepped past him and disappeared, Daniel took in a deep breath and also faced the cool molten of the event horizon and stepped through as well. 

As soon as their feet touched the soil of the new Earth, Sam looked for any signs of danger. After two years she still remembered the utter importance of what she was doing. Any sign of danger could be the last if not for the ability of quickness in her actions. Brat'ac and Daniel of course paid no heed to whatever danger lurked ahead. Sam was starting to wonder if the meant to get themselves hurt. Brat'ac seemed to orient himself then turned in a certain direction.   
"He lives over the ridge." Jack nodded. Sam wished that light would come, she felt the night's cold still combined with the icy crystals created by gate travel seeping into her clothing. Daniel walked ahead of Brat'ac, his impossibly remote expression suddenly became hopeful, as if he were going to greet a long lost friend. Sam suddenly felt jealous. Why would he rather see Teal'c then his two other friends, especially Jack whom he had known for longer than any of the other members of SG-1. As they neared the ridge, Sam could see the outline of a house. Sam smiled. She had missed Teal'c's comforting presence during her adventures up in space. She had missed them all. Daniel inspected the house from a far. Something wasn't right, it felt too quiet. Daniel walked a little faster, and he realized that he could see the other side of the forest that surrounded them through the roof. Then he noticed there was nothing, the house was burned, so much like Teal'c's house on Chulak had been. Daniel started to race. He shoved the burned out hulk of a door out of his way and surveyed the damaged room. He could still smell the sulfur. Sam turned on her flashlight and surveyed the room. Her light stopped moving as she saw the familiar symbol etched on the side of one wall. The mark of the Shol'va. The traitor. Daniel started searching for any sign of life. There was nothing. He slammed his hand on a burned table and it shattered. Sam stepped back. She had never really seen Daniel become angry. Jack stepped foreword and started to say something beyond her ability to hear him. Daniel became angrier.   
"How can I calm down? My friend is dead." He shoved away tables and chairs. He stopped for a minute and picked up something that glittered in the flashlight's weak light. It was made of glass. The object made Daniel intensely angry he threw the picture against the wall beside Sam. She jumped and Daniel stalked past her. Jack followed yelling at him. Sam bent over and cleared the bits of glass away from the object. It was made of paper or something. She picked it up, her flashlight making the pieces of glass on the floor glitter like gold. Brat'ac also moved foreword, choosing to stay silent rather than intervene. It was a photo, but not any ordinary photo; it was one of SG-1. Sam touched the paper. It held so many memories it was almost as heavy as lead. She shoved the picture into her pocket. If Teal'c wasn't among the living, at least they could have him in spirit. She looked at Brat'ac, wordlessly voicing her regret and followed the two men outside. Brat'ac took another look at the burned out hulk of a home then also left. Sam stared at her soot- covered hands. It wasn't going to happen, Earth was doomed and there was nothing they could do about it.   
  
  
  


Go to [Part 11][1]   


EMAIL ME   
[][2]

   [1]: fymtge2.htm
   [2]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
